1. Field
The invention relates to a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to a flexible flat panel display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques have been developed to use a flexible substrate including glass, plastic, metal, etc. material. The flexible substrate is not only light in weight and strong against impact, but also deformable such that the flexible substrate is bendable. Hence, the flexible substrate is suitable for a display device of an electronic device such as a portable terminal, etc.
A touch screen panel has been applied to a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device or an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device. The touch screen panel is a device that enables a user to input a command by contacting the touch screen panel with an object such as a hand or a pen. Since the touch screen panel can provide several conveniences to the user, an application range of the touch screen panel has been extended do a number of electronic devices including but not limited to display devices.
As the performance of a portable terminal has been improved, several application programs are executed or used by the portable terminal. However, an input device for the increasing number of application programs used with the portable terminal has been limited. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved input device which provides a user with greater convenience in using an electronic device.